A bearing cover such as this is disclosed in DE 34 26 208 C1. For the purpose of weight reduction, this bearing cover is made of a light metal alloy into which a core of a ferrous metal material is introduced, which core is extended to the threaded channels in the area of the crankshaft bearing and also encloses these channels. The brace is configured as a transverse rib between the threaded channels forming a double T shape with the core and having two round openings on the threaded channels. Because of the core, this bearing cover is costly to manufacture and its configuration is not optimized. In particular, the connection of the transverse rib accompanied by introduction of the round openings has not been optimized from the viewpoint of force flow and material complexity and accordingly from that of weight as well.
Consequently, the object of the invention is to optimize a bearing cover of the type indicated in the foregoing with respect to its configuration, in such a way that high stability may be achieved in conjunction with low weight, especially for the purpose of manufacture with a homogeneous material.